The embodiments herein relate generally to padding and covers for furniture.
Furniture commonly has sharp corners and/or edges, especially tables including coffee tables, eating tables, work tables and the like. These tables present in the home or office pose safety risks. In particular, toddlers, children, elderly individuals and others can fall on the sharp corners and/or edges of the tables and injure themselves.
Several protective covers for furniture exist as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,782, and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2009/0189045 and 2007/0090259. However, these protective covers are limited for at least the following reasons: (1) the cover only partially covers the furniture member and exposes other potentially sharp or dangerous surfaces; (2) the cover does not easily conform to different shaped furniture members without resizing and/or cutting the components; and/or (3) the cover does not allow the efficient removal, replacement and/or interchange of its components to accommodate user preferences.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a protective cover apparatus for use with furniture members that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which provides a cover apparatus that extends across the entire perimeter of the furniture item to minimize the exposure of any sharp corners and/or edges. There is a further need for the cover apparatus to be deformable and resilient to allow it to conform to different shaped furniture members. There is a need for the cover apparatus to allow a user to easily remove, replace and/or interchange any of its components.